


Afterglow

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Series: Soulmate!AUs [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Yuto dreams of seeing all the colors and not just black and white.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Yuto sees black and Jinho is all the colors displayed at once when he starts singing. Slowly, his world becomes more colorful.
> 
> I suck a lot at coming up with titles so I got it form an All Time Low song rip

Yuto doesn't remember a time where he wasn't seeing in monochrome.

His parents had taken him to the doctor too many times when he was a child and nobody knew what to say about it. The doctors never heard of his condition and the check-ups only had good results. Yuto's sight was perfect aside from the fact that he couldn't see the colors.

His childhood memories were good but boring. He never got to understand what people meant when they talked about the blue sky or the way the flowers were so colorful. He longed to see things like everyone else.

After graduating high school, Yuto's father got transferred to work overseas, a permanent position. Their family would have to move from Japan and live in South Korea. He wasn't very happy about it but they ended up getting used to it quite fast.

Although, Yuto is still struggling with the language. He often forgets words and has to communicate mostly using his hands but aside from that, it's not that different from when he lived in Nagano.

Everything is still colorless.

After a month or so, Yuto starts going to cram school in order to get into university. He's usually tired from all the studying but at least everyone is happy. His sister is getting along well with new classmates, his father is happy with his new job and how he can afford their current living arrangements and his mother is happy to be with the family. Yuto can't complain because he's living well.

Still, something is missing.

With the passing years, Yuto got used to seeing the way he does but it never made him less melancholic. Maybe seeing only in black and white made him like that, he sure thinks that he'd be at least a little happier if he could see everything as they are.

When Yuto leaves the cram school's building, it's already the beginning of the evening. The sky is getting darker slowly and the streets are full of people leaving wherever they were to go home. He passes by a small park in the middle of the busy Seoul, there is a crowd at a part of it and he wonders what's going on.

People are clapping and Yuto is even more curious. He decides to give it a look and then head home. He hears someone playing a guitar, the beginning of a known song whose name he can't remember now. He gets closer and sees two boys there, one with a mic and another with the guitar.

When the smaller boy starts singing, Yuto blinks and sees a sparkle of something. He feels dizzy for a moment and has to sit down on the nearest bench. For a few seconds, Yuto keeps his eyes closed, clutching his head because it's aching a little. He still hears the boy singing.

A minute passes until Yuto decides to open his eyes and check what just happened. He expected anything but this. He stares ahead in awe, the lamp posts illuminate the whole place and he sees _colors_. It's not black or white but colors he has never seen in his life.

But then, he's seeing black and white again and he's devastated. He feels himself on the verge of tearing up when he blinks and sees colors again. The boys changed the song and now are playing something else, Yuto doesn't know this one. He decides to stay there enjoying the colors a few more minutes before he has to leave.

The pauses keep happening. He starts to take notice that it happens when the boys finish a song.

Yuto is confused and a tiny bit scared. He doesn't know how this is possible but he feels like the boy's voice is what is provoking this. After much thinking, Yuto decides to stay behind and talk to that boy.

It's almost eight when the crowd disperses. Yuto gets up quickly and observes as the boy puts the guitar inside the case and the smaller one grabs his backpack from the ground.

"Hey," Yuto calls and runs up to them. "You guys were really good."

The two boys look at him in surprise but a smile spread across their lips.

"Thanks, I'm Hongseok," the one who was playing the guitar offers a handshake and Yuto accepts it, shaking his hand with a smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. We're doing this as part of a project, it's our first day here."

"I'm Yuto," he introduces himself, feeling like he should do it and waits for the other boy to speak up. "You have a really nice voice."

"Thanks," he widens his eyes when he sees colors again when this boy speaks but tries his best not to show the surprise. "I'm Jinho."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Yuto requests and Jinho looks tired but he agrees.

Hongseok says that he needs to leave and runs off.

"How can I help you?" Jinho asks, a little curious. "Do I perhaps know you?"

"No," Yuto breathes out and feels his hands getting all sweaty. "But would you believe me if I told you that your voice makes me see all the colors?"

"Well, I have been told before that I do have a nice voice but-" Jinho trails off, looking flustered at Yuto's words.

"No, I mean, literally," Yuto holds his hands together in front of himself. "I was supposed to only see black and white but whenever you sing or speak, I see things as they are."

Jinho doesn't seem to believe it, looks at Yuto as though he's crazy.

"I'm not lying," Yuto feels like crying, he really does. "I don't know how I can prove it but if you ask me, I cannot tell colors apart."

"So I'm kind of like, your soulmate or something like that?" Jinho questions, raised brow and Yuto flusters at that. He hadn't thought of it like that. "What color is my shirt?"

"It's white," Yuto deadpans. "That's a color I'm pretty used to."

"Shit, sorry," Jinho laughs awkwardly and takes his phone out. "How about the color of my phone case?"

"No idea," Yuto squints but Jinho stops speaking and he stops seeing the colors again. "Can I try something?"

"Depends," Jinho says and eyes Yuto warily.

"Can I hold your hand quickly and see if I can see color or if it's only with your voice?" Jinho looks adamant about it but gives in when he sees the look in Yuto's face. "Oh wow."

"What? You can see?" Yuto nods and Jinho looks embarrassed. "This is ridiculous."

" _I know_!" Yuto exclaims but doesn't let go of Jinho's hands. "You don't even know me and you must think I'm crazy."

Jinho bursts out laughing and Yuto stares at him, noticing his petite features. The boy catches him staring.

"Now what?" Jinho asks in amusement. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're pretty cute," Yuto comments, wondering where that confidence came from.

"Uh, thanks," Jinho says, all flustered and breaking their eye contact. "You don't even know if I'm in a relationship or not and you're already flirting with me."

"Are you perhaps?" Yuto asks curiously and Jinho denies it with a shake of his head. "I'm not flirting."

"Yes, you are," Jinho accuses him with a smile on his lips and Yuto is not the type to fall in love so easily but the way Jinho's laughing and teasing him makes him feel warm on the inside. "Hey, do you want to get some coffee? I'm pretty tired and I'm barely awake."

"I should probably go actually," Yuto trails off and stares at the time on his wristwatch. He sees the way Jinho is looking at him, curious and somehow hopeful and he doesn't have the heart to get up to leave. "But I can probably have some coffee with you, my parents won't mind."

"What? Do you have a curfew or something?" Jinho asks in a mocking tone and Yuto blushes, he blushes really hard. "Oh, I'm right?"

"It's not a curfew," Yuto protests and gets up when he sees that Jinho is slowly trying to go to the nearest café while still holding his hand. Yuto's loving to see colors. "I just go home straight after cram school ends. Don't your parents get worried that you stay out at night?"

"My parents live in Daejeon," Jinho explains and Yuto looks perplexed. "I'm a university student, I live in the dorms."

Yuto stops walking and stares at him with a blank expression.

"How old are you?" Yuto asks carefully.

"How old do you think I am?" Jinho humors him and tugs at Yuto to keep walking since they're almost at the café.

"Twenty-one?" he gives it a try and Jinho bursts out laughing. "No?"

"I started university three years later than I should have," Jinho explains and Yuto is wide eyed now. "I'm twenty-five. Why are you so surprised? Do you think I'm too old for you? We can stop right here if you think so, I won't be too sad."

"No, no," Yuto kicks that option away and Jinho looks utterly amused. "I'm just surprised because you look younger."

"It's the height," Jinho whispers and pushes the door to the café open, holding it for Yuto. "And my cute face."

After a hot cup of coffee and some talking, Yuto really has to leave and go home before his parents decide to call the police - he forgot to message them and his phone now ran out of battery.

"I'm really believing this whole soulmate thing now," Jinho comments and Yuto doesn't know where to hide because Jinho's words are sincere but too greasy for his liking. "You're really nice to talk to and I'd like to see you again, how about you?"

"It was nice," he agrees and takes his phone out but then remembers that it's dead. "I was gonna ask for your number but-"

Jinho laughs and takes his phone out, handing it to Yuto and having him insert his own phone number there.

"Done," Jinho says, pocketing the device and turning to grab Yuto's hand. "I have to go too, I need to sleep."

"Alright."

"I'll message you when I get to my room," Jinho squeezes his hand once and lets go. Yuto's sight go back to what he's used to but he's not feeling sad. If anything, he's happy and he feels warm. He might be just a little bit in love with Jinho and he's totally looking forward to seeing him a lot more often.


End file.
